


星鸦

by Khilouzin



Category: Contact (1997), Prison Break
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: Pam独自带着Cam度假，他们的房客是一位盲人天文学家Kent。Pam在纠结一个问题，Cam的生日快到了，Alex会不会来见他们呢？





	星鸦

“马宏太太，那儿……那儿似乎停着一个什么东西……”

盲人天文学家肯特·克拉克博士扶着门框，紧张地指向积雪的天台一角。

这是科罗拉多小镇布雷肯里奇冬日一个再普通不过的清晨，帕薇上楼去为这位特殊的租客检查供暖设备是否运作正常时，听到了他羞怯而柔和的求助。

布雷肯里奇的雪总是在夜里下，所以到了清晨雪化时分，气温就会变得很低，不过多亏了室内充足的供暖，肯特克拉克只在外面加了一件毛衣就足以抵御靠近天台的寒冷了。

三天前，肯特·克拉克的助手比恩，一个三十出头的红发青年登门拜访了帕薇，在半天之内，他用口才和诚意消除了帕薇对盲人租客的所有顾虑，顺利租下这座双层木质度假屋的二楼，作为他们接下来一个月的工作场所。

事实证明比恩所言非虚，肯特确是一个神奇的人：在导盲犬巴伦的帮助下，他只花了半个小时就对二楼的状况了如指掌；比恩将日常生活用品和工作仪器分门别类归置并向他说明方位，不需重复确认，他就能有条不紊地自取自用。

就是视力正常的人，也未必有他这么优秀的适应能力呢。

不过，天台上这位不速之客还是惊扰了作为盲人的肯特。是一只浅灰色的鸟儿，停在潮湿的木质栏杆上，它有一个运动水壶那么高，翅膀和尾羽交杂着大块的黑色和星星点点的白色，就好像积雪即将融化在岩石上。只见它张着直硬的喙，不慌不忙拍动着双翅，间或发出管笛般动听的鸣叫。在这个寂静而寒冷的清晨，天台上出现这样的一只鸟儿，对于像帕薇这样一直期盼着惊喜的人来说，真像是大自然充满人情味的一声“早安”。

“克拉克先生，”帕薇将欣喜的目光从鸟儿身上收回，上前按住他那因为紧张而略显僵硬的手，“别担心，只是一只鸟。”

“鸟？”肯特的身体明显放松下来，依旧低垂着眼帘，用另一只手轻轻抓住了衣襟，“是什么样的鸟？”

“灰色的，比乌鸦小一点——”

帕薇突然停了下来，转而在脑海里搜寻着可以被天盲的人理解的表述，但很快她就感到既失望又羞愧：自己竟找不到任何词汇向肯特形容眼前的这只鸟！

“没关系，马宏太太，”肯特笑着说，“我有一次在韦尔山摸过乌鸦，大概能想象得出来。”

几天时间相处下来，肯特最令帕薇印象深刻的，除了敏锐的听觉外，恐怕就是他的洞悉人心和善解人意了，这也许是上帝对剥夺他所有视力的一种补偿。

帕薇其实很想知道存在于肯特想象中的世界是什么样的，比如，眼前这只灰色的鸟，在他的脑海中会晕染出怎样的影像呢？

“比恩还没有过来吗？”肯特在帕薇的引导下走回温暖的屋内，在柔软的沙发上坐下，“马宏太太，现在是早上几点？”

巴伦走过来，挨着肯特的裤腿舒服地卧在干净的木地板上，尾巴温顺地在那上面扫来扫去。

“还不到八点，”帕薇面向天台踮起脚尖，望向远处微绿的针叶林，“比恩带着卡麦去‘大盘子’那里晨跑了。”

“噢，”肯特双手支在导盲杖上，“他们一定是绕着它的外围路径跑，那里的风景特别好，比恩告诉过我他的最高纪录是三十圈，马宏太太您没一起去？”

“我刚从西边的超市跑步回来，”帕薇拉开窗帘，让阳光洒满室内，“那儿只有在早上才能买到最新鲜的鲑鱼。”

好像是被拉窗帘的声音惊动，那鸟儿双翅一振飞离了栏杆，灰色的身影很快消融在布雷肯里奇广阔而灰白的天地之间。

“除了鲑鱼外，布雷肯里奇还有全科罗拉多州最好的雪，”似乎感觉到了阳光的温暖，肯特向左挪到了晒得到太阳的位置，“马宏太太，您不带卡麦去滑雪吗？”

“上周我们一直在滑，这周嘛——”借助一个轻盈的转身，帕薇将洗净的咖啡机放到茶几上，“我想应该在晚上带他坐坐小镇的马车逛遍整个布雷肯里奇，把夜景看得够够的。”

“听起来很酷，这才是我理解的‘度假’。”

“那克拉克先生您呢？”帕薇将手擦干，看看墙上的挂钟，快到八点半了，“我是第一次看到有人来布雷肯里奇度假还带着一屋子的设备。”

“不，那只是我的个人兴趣，布雷肯里奇是个福地，”似乎感觉到了帕薇就要离开，肯特站了起来，“信号特别好，可以接收到很多别的地方没有的声音——我猜他们就快回来了，比恩今天肯定跑不够十圈。”

“克拉克先生，我现在去接卡麦，”帕薇弯腰摸了摸巴伦的头，算是向它和它的主人道别，“今天卡麦的点心是鲑鱼寿司，我也预备了你们的份哦。”

“谢谢，”肯特轻抓衣襟，笑容中带着一丝羞涩，“对了马宏太太，能帮我打开电视吗？我想想听听新闻。”

“当然。”

帕薇下到楼下，沿着被消雪车清出的一条湿漉漉的小径朝小镇东边走去。卡麦和比恩从“大盘子”那儿回来一定要经过这里。  
“大盘子”就建在小镇东边大概三公里处，连同配套的三个高大的标志塔，帕薇以前见过一次，正如那名字所描述的，它的反射板都是铺设在地上的，直径足有三百米长，远看确实像极了一个巨大的盘子。从肯特的口中她了解到，“大盘子”的学名叫“地皮雷达”，用来发送和接收各种射电信号。

在一些更文雅的天文学者口中，它还被称为“地母盖亚”，因而额外笼罩上了一层朦胧的奇幻色彩。

在过去的三天里，天文学家肯特·克拉克就是凭借着“地母盖亚”和自己的听觉，成功挽回了自己的“首场败绩”，达成了小朋友卡麦心目中的“名副其实”。

现在回想起卡麦第一次见到肯特时的失望表情，帕薇还觉得非常可爱。五岁的孩子搞不清楚名和姓之间的区别，以为肯特·克拉克就是克拉克·肯特，一听说自己可以和“超人”在同一栋屋子里待上两周，竟高兴得暂时忘记了父母已经分居的沮丧事实，就差挥舞着双手、大呼小叫满屋子跑来跑去了。

可想而知，当身体单薄、面容瘦削、双目失明的肯特出现在卡麦面前时卡麦是怎样的失望，帕薇看到他差点就要哭出来了。但卡麦还是很好地控制住了自己，在礼貌地向肯特和比恩问过好后，才自顾自地陷入一种类似“非暴力不合作”的古怪沉默当中去。

不过就在当天晚上，肯特和比恩就用他们带来的设备为卡麦上了一堂别开生面的天文课，成功地令卡麦相信他们一直与超人的“母星”保持着某种联系。他们指导卡麦转动其中一台类似收音机的仪器（那仪器通过架设的馈线和“地母盖亚”相连）上的旋钮，由肯特负责监听其中发出的静电噪音，卡麦则根据肯特的指令将旋钮调整到某一个位置锁定，然后比恩通过联网数据库确定信号的来源，最后，还是由比恩，对照着挂在墙面的大星图，用图钉为卡麦标明“母星”的位置，并且告诉他“母星”刚刚发出的声音来自距离地球多少亿光年的宇宙深处。

卡麦很快迷上了这种“寻宝游戏”，一连三天，每天晚上他都和肯特他们泡在小木屋的二楼，直到帕薇上来告诉他睡觉时间到了，才依依不舍地下楼。帕薇曾担心卡麦会打扰肯特他们的度假，但肯特和比恩都明确地向她表示，卡麦的存在简直令他们的假期锦上添花。

还没走出多远，帕薇就看见卡麦和比恩拐过街角迎面走来。卡麦今天穿了一件天蓝色的羽绒服，歪戴着一顶明黄色的绒线帽，两颊因为运动而显得红扑扑的。比恩一手牵着他，一手抱着一个棕色纸袋，袋里插着几根法式长棍面包。

“马宏太太，”比恩将卡麦领到帕薇跟前，在自己呼出的白汽中乐不可支，“卡麦简直是个运动健将！如果不是我拿今晚不让他上二楼相要挟，他恐怕是要跑够三十圈的。”

“谢谢你比恩先生，”帕薇蹲下身帮卡麦把歪了的绒线帽戴好，“他也许认为跑够三十圈就可以被‘盖亚’传送回‘母星’呢——是不是这样卡麦，嗯？”

“我会好好考虑一下的——”卡麦严肃地回答着，又把自己的绒线帽往上拔了拔，“啊，先生！请给我一份报纸！”

话音刚落，一阵清脆的车铃声便滑过帕薇耳畔，与此同时卡麦挣脱了她的怀抱蹦向小径的另一侧，拦下了送报人汤姆。

“报纸是有固定配额的先生，”汤姆五十岁上下，蓄着一口漂亮的过面须，他看着这个突然出现在车前的小家伙，饶有兴致地眯起了双眼，“你家预订了吗？”

“布雷肯里奇月石街二号，大门漆成红色的那一间，”卡麦从羽绒服口袋里摸出一个硬币递给汤姆，以大人的口吻摆出交涉的姿态，“我妈妈是那儿的主人。”

“好……吧，”汤姆侧过头朝帕薇挥了挥手，然后从车后座挂着的绿色帆布袋里取出了一份当天的报纸给卡麦，“替我向她问好。”

在逐渐远去的清脆车铃声中，卡麦跑回了帕薇和比恩身边，比恩顺手将他抱了起来。卡麦像个大人一样打开了报纸，和往常一样，开始搜寻新闻标题里自己认识的单词。

“Vega，‘大机器’，‘爱罗薇’，‘婚姻’……”卡麦搜寻着大标题，将自己会念的或者认识的单词逐个慢慢读了出来。

“卡麦，”比恩的脚步突然慢了下来，“先别翻到下一页，就这样帮我拿着好吗？”

报纸上的一则报道引起了比恩的兴趣。在走回度假屋的短短十几步内，比恩将它认真过了一遍。帕薇也看到了那个标题：《科学宗教不可调和？“织女星”使者爱罗薇与神学家结束五年婚姻》。

虽然不怎么关注时事，但对1997年轰动全球的“织女星计划”帕薇还是有印象的。女天文学家艾丽爱罗薇搭乘的球型舱室从“大机器”中心坠落地面明明只是一瞬间的事，仪器却记录下了长达18小时的静电噪声，绝大多数人都相信她真的在二十六光年外的织女星见到了自己过世多年的父亲。

“爱罗薇是个非常优秀的天文学家，”比恩在度假屋的门口放下卡麦，将报纸对折起来放进衣袋，语气中不无遗憾，“却总被人们当成电影明星来对待。”

回到屋里，比恩径直去了二楼找肯特。帕薇将卡麦领到卧室，帮他擦干身上的汗，然后换上一件印有超人的蓝色居家服。衣服一换好卡麦直接就跑上了二楼，帕薇则去厨房准备早餐，因为肯特和比恩都吃得很简单，所以帕薇也顺便准备了他们的份。  
咚咚咚咚，是卡麦略显急促的脚步声，他像是有比较急的事情要找她。

帕薇从厨房探出头。

“妈，”卡麦眼中闪动着光芒，“能帮我在书架上找本书吗？”

帕薇在围裙上擦干双手，跟着卡麦来到卧室。根据卡麦的描述，她在原先是丈夫度假时作堆放资料用的书架顶端，找到了一本已经蒙尘的简明鸟类图鉴。

“对，就是它没错。”卡麦抱着图鉴，一屁股坐到了书架前的拼色泡沫垫上迫不及待地打开它，小手开始上下翻飞，唰唰唰，唰唰唰，铜版纸一页接着一页被很快翻过，大概到三分之一厚度的时候，他发出了一声清脆的叫喊：

“找到了！”

帕薇还没来得及反应，卡麦已经抱着图鉴跑回了二楼。

“妈，快上来看，”卡麦抓着楼梯顶端的栏杆转身朝帕薇招手，“我们家来了一只‘克拉克亚’！”

话音刚落，那小小的身影已经闪进了肯特和比恩的工作室，也就是那个带天台的房间。

帕薇端着烤好的面包、热气腾腾的麦片和咖啡上了二楼，刚进房间就看到比恩手里抱着一只灰色的鸟儿，和她早上看到的那只差不多样子——从大小和翅膀的纹路看，也许就是同一只也说不定呢。

卡麦说它叫“克拉克亚”。

“嗯，卡麦你筛选得很准，”比恩将鸟儿从天台抱进来，很快地扫了一眼卡麦举到他眼前的图鉴，纠正了卡麦的发音，“这种鸟就是‘克拉克鸦’，‘克拉克星鸦’。”

肯特坐在沙发一角，双手支着导盲杖，正努力地竖起耳朵仔细听着。巴伦将前爪搭在沙发扶手上，好奇地看着眼前发生的一切。

“比恩，”肯特右手不安地摩挲着左手，“它受伤了吗？”

“是的，”比恩将星鸦的左翅展开一点，“翅膀被铁丝划了一道小口子，但没有大碍。马宏太太您这儿有绷带吗？我们得帮它包扎一下。”

帕薇将早餐搁在沙发后面的矮柜上，很快从一楼提来了药箱。在帕薇的帮助下，比恩手法娴熟地给星鸦的左翅上了绷带，然后暂时将它安置在了一个剪出了通气孔的纸箱里。

早餐就在讨论星鸦的氛围中开动了。

“‘栖于松林，以松子为食’——”比恩一手面包一手图鉴，“卡麦，看来我们明天晨跑要去远点的地方给它准备早餐了。”

“我们明天要去松林捡松子？”卡麦的话语里有压抑不住的惊喜。

“嗯哼，”比恩呷了一口咖啡，“‘星鸦也埋藏其他坚果以备冬季食用，在食物稀少时，才逐个挖开埋藏点，食用储藏粮。’”

“也许它在马宏太太的天台藏了食物，”肯特将勺子小心地放回碗中，“现在想找回去了。”

“这是很有可能的，来看看书里说什么——”比恩将剩下的那片烤面包吃了下去，然后清了清嗓子说，“‘克拉克星鸦有着惊人的记忆力，不论时隔多久，总也不会忘记自己藏粮的地方’——你说对了！”

“妈妈，”卡麦转向帕薇，眼中充满期待，“我们就帮它在天台找一下吧？”

“它的翅膀现在还没好，”帕薇将卡麦面前空了的麦片碗放回托盘里，“如果我们现在帮它找到了食物，它也没法带走呀。”

“卡麦，你妈妈说得有道理，”比恩收拾好自己和肯特的餐具放到托盘里，“等它伤好得差不多了，我们再帮它找不迟。”

卡麦想了一会儿，然后郑重地点了点头。

比恩帮帕薇把餐具端回一楼的厨房，又为肯特调试了设备，然后就出门去了，他要去接几个今早刚刚抵达布雷肯里奇的同行。布雷肯里奇是滑雪胜地，近郊的“地母盖亚”又麻雀虽小五脏俱全，这几年渐渐成为天文学家——尤其是年轻的、玩心重的天文学家们度假的好去处。  
卡麦今天不想出去，情愿窝在肯特的工作室，既能跟着肯特监听信号，又能守着那只受伤的星鸦。帕薇嘱咐了他几句不要打扰别人工作之类的话后，便下到一楼做鲑鱼寿司。

淘米，沥干水分，加入寿司醋腌制，放入饭锅中蒸熟，帕薇在流理台前有条不紊地操作着，因为卡麦喜欢，所以她对寿司的做法比一般的家庭主妇要熟悉得多。

不一会儿，洗干净的竹排已经平铺在大理石台上，鲑鱼也已经切成薄片，海苔则准备好放上烤架了。

这时，她的手机响了起来。上面的来电显示让她犹豫了一秒，一层类似雾霾的东西——也不完全是雾霾，她似乎也看见一丝穿透了雾霾的晨光——就那么光影交错地漫上了她的心头。

“……这里是帕薇。”帕薇将手机拿到耳边，她听见自己刻意压低了声音，好听起来严肃些。

“帕薇，”那边的声音还是和往常一样，但自从他们分开之后，确实也多了一丝小心翼翼，“你和卡麦还在布雷肯里奇吗？我打家里电话没人接。”

“是的，”帕薇用右手撑住流理台的边缘，拇指下意识地抠着竹排的一角，“卡麦说他想在这里过生日，所以我把度假时间延长了一周。”

太阳逐渐升高，度假屋外逐渐有了大人小孩的欢声笑语，但厨房里还是保留了清晨的最后一丝宁静。帕薇就像定格一样保持着右手撑住流理台的姿势，静静地听完电话那边的人说的话。

“好的，卡麦也很希望你能来。”

说完这句话后，她慢慢合上了手机盖，很快地用清水抹了把脸，然后将海苔推入了烤箱。

“马宏太太。”

背后突然响起一个熟悉的声音。帕薇转过身，看见肯特就站在厨房门口，一手抓着把手，一手抓着衣襟，双眼空洞地望着前方，好像一不小心撞见了别人的秘密那样手足无措。

“克拉克先生，”帕薇第一次庆幸他看不见，她脸上这会儿还挂着水珠，刘海也还湿着，“您怎么下来了？有什么事让卡麦来跟我说就好。”

“是我自己要下来的，卡麦在逗鸟玩，我就自己下来了。”

帕薇关了烤箱，她并没有说话，她觉得肯特有话要对她说，所以只是静静地站着，等着他先开口。

肯特依旧只站在厨房门口，巴伦在他的脚边乖乖趴了下来，它似乎也感觉到自己的主人要在这个地方站上很久。

“我……我刚刚听到了你在和马宏先生打电话——当然，我不是故意要偷听的，”肯特开口了，眼帘低垂着，“我想要到厨房来找你，刚好就碰上你在打电话，我也不知道怎么才能回避——”

“没关系的克拉克先生，”帕薇本来就没生气，现在反而因为他这种态度而放松了下来，“您想和我说什么？”

“我……我觉得你这个假期过得并不开心，”肯特抬起了头，虽然看不见，但他似乎想要努力做出直面帕薇的样子，“卡麦也是，虽然他真的很喜欢和比恩一起玩，但我觉得他的开心很大一部分是刻意放大出来的，目的……目的只是为了不让你担心。”

“肯特……”

沉默突然在他们之间急剧膨胀。

“……确实，我一直觉得自己做得不够好，我带他度假，陪他滑雪，鼓励他多认识其他小朋友，可是……”她还是首先打破了沉默，“我再怎么努力，也没法让卡麦再像从前一样无忧无虑。”

确凿的言语一句一句从自己口中坦诚说出，将自己离婚一年来朦朦胧胧的担忧和愧疚全都一起摊开在了日光下。

她感觉到，自己在面对肯特的时候，就像面对着一个山谷。他湛蓝的双眼没有焦距，你对他说话，不知道应该看着他的眼睛，还是看着别的什么地方。他的灵魂蜷缩在谦卑的躯壳和姿态中，洞悉一切的心灵却无边无际地延展了开去，似乎包围了她所处的整个空间，无论她说什么，或释放出了什么情绪，他总能感觉到，然后给予回应。他就像一座寂静的山谷，只要空气中有一丝丝的波动，就总会发出回响。

“……对不起，我并没有指责你的意思，”肯特又低下了头，用右手轻轻转动着门把手，“我们谁也没有办法一直无忧无虑下去，不是吗？”

“卡麦想他爸爸，”帕薇用手背擦干脸上的水珠，“他也慢慢意识到自己再也不能和别的小朋友一样了，他表现得很坚强，只是这个过程对他、还有对我，都很艰难，我自己倒也没什么所谓，但我希望卡麦能比我少承受一些，他太小了。”

“卡麦是个好孩子，您也不必太过担心，对了——”肯特停了一下，好像在考虑着什么，又说，“我刚刚听到马宏先生要过来，对吗？”

“是的，”帕薇对肯特的明察秋毫已经习惯了，“但还不确定，要看天气。”

“但这已经算是一个好消息了。”

“也许吧，”帕薇笑了，“这种事他以前可没少干。”

说这话时，帕薇却发现自己突然没了以前发生类似情况时的怨气，她愿意将这归功于肯特的开导。

“马宏先生没有忘记卡麦，就像星鸦没有忘记它的松果，”肯特说这话的样子像极了一个诗人，“今天会是一个好日子的。”

“……谢谢你，肯特，”帕薇感到自己的心突然暖和了起来，“就让我们祈祷今晚能看见星星吧。”

厨房依旧很安静，帕薇重新开动了烤箱，饭锅里隐隐飘出了寿司米的香气。

肯特在巴伦的引导下回到了二楼继续他的工作，帕薇则真的将所有的不快抛诸脑后，专心地继续做她的鲑鱼寿司。到早上十点半，鲑鱼寿司做好了，刚好比恩也回来了，于是四个人又开始享用起美味的鲑鱼寿司点心来。  
比恩沿途捡了几颗松子，又买了一小包坚果，他将松子和坚果一股脑儿放到星鸦暂住的纸箱里，而星鸦也不负众望，对坚果表现出了浓厚的兴趣。这让大家都松了一口气，如果它的伤口愈合顺利，不出两天就能康复了。

卡麦美美地吃了两件鲑鱼寿司，便心满意足地回到箱子前照看星鸦。

“肯特，你猜我今早去接的那群人里有谁？”比恩将一杯热气腾腾的咖啡推到肯特手边，一贯微锁的眉梢竟有了少见的欣喜。

“谁？”肯特将身体微微前倾，闻着酽酽的咖啡香气，脸上也露出了期待的表情，“听起来好像是位贵客。”

“艾丽·爱罗薇。”

“艾丽……？”一听到那个名字，肯特脸上突然绽开了一个少有的灿烂笑容，但他说话的语气仍旧那么平和，“艾丽她来了？”

“嗯，和维隆博士、费舍尔博士，带着十几个学生浩浩荡荡地进驻布雷肯里奇，未来一周，布雷肯里奇会热闹非凡的。”

“听起来棒极了。”肯特又习惯性地垂下了眼帘，但脸上的笑容久久未退。

午饭过后，肯特和比恩开始策划一个欢迎酒会，地点定在“兰花”，那是布雷肯里奇南边的一家颇具异域风情的酒吧，帕薇以前度假时去过，酒吧二楼有一个非常漂亮的露台，如果天气晴朗，可以一边喝啤酒一边欣赏满天繁星。

对他们来说，今晚将是一个愉快的不眠之夜。

哄卡麦入睡后，帕薇就开始等电话。她合衣半躺在卡麦身边，将手机调成了静音，但只小眯了一会儿就毫无睡意了，于是干脆下了床，随便在书架上找了一本书来看，时不时地就望手机屏幕一眼。  
终于，在下午两点半的时候，他来电了。他告诉她，他已在芝加哥奥黑尔机场登机，预计晚上六点到达丹佛机场，然后转乘一架小飞机直飞离布雷肯里奇最近的湖县机场。

如果一切顺利的话，到晚上八点他们就能见面，布雷肯里奇和湖县机场的直线距离只有三十公里。不过，航班的执行与否还要取决于丹佛和湖县两地的天气。

“……但愿今晚星辰满天。”最后，他在电话那头说道，语气中带着一种温柔的笃定，像是在给帕薇信心，同时也是给自己信心。

帕薇握紧了手机，也暗暗地在心中祈祷。

不知不觉中，她和他又在一起做着同一件事。

三点的时候，卡麦醒了，帕薇决定不告诉他这个还没确定下来的消息，只跟他说，晚上肯特和比恩要和一群新来的天文学家聚会，不能陪他监听信号了。

“那……妈妈，我们今晚做什么呢？”卡麦穿着印有宇航员的蓝色睡衣坐在床上，眼中满是深深的失落。

“妈妈开车带你逛布雷肯里奇，”帕薇双手交叉从卡麦背后抱住他的胳膊，心中充满了期待，“然后向西出城郊兜一圈，沿途可以看到埃尔伯特山。”

“埃尔伯特山有什么？”

“埃尔伯特山上的星星特别多，特别亮。”

“然后……然后我们就回来吗？”

“随你喜欢，”帕薇揽着卡麦轻轻摇起来，“我们也可以去酒吧找肯特和比恩——当然，你不能喝酒。”

“好。”卡麦的脸上又有了笑容。

晚上六点整，比恩开车带着肯特和巴伦前往小镇东边接人。出发前比恩听说了帕薇的打算，立刻态度坚决地帮帕薇的车胎上了防滑链，并千叮咛万嘱咐她务必小心驾驶。

“欢迎随时来‘兰花’找我们，我们完全可以在十分钟内弄来一个生日蛋糕的——”比恩说着，耸了耸肩笑了，“当然，我和肯特都打心底里希望你来不成。”

“谢谢，借你吉言。”起风了，帕薇将双手插在羽绒服兜里，微笑着目送他们的车开进布雷肯里奇华灯初上的街景当中。

她暗暗攥紧了兜里的手机，上面有一条新短信：已抵丹佛国际机场。

帕薇上到二楼作出门前的例行检查。星鸦缩在箱子的一角睡着了，薄薄的眼皮遮住了原先乌溜溜的眼珠，灰蓬蓬的羽毛让它看起来像一个小球。借着室内一盏小灯，帕薇看到它翅膀上的绷带有点松脱了，但并无大碍，于是又轻手轻脚地往箱子里放了一把坚果，然后关上了房门。

风轻轻拍打着天台的门，发出细微的沙沙声。

帕薇帮卡麦穿戴整齐，还是蓝色的羽绒服配上明黄色的绒线帽。暮色降临的布雷肯里奇，家家户户亮起了灯火，泛着蓝光的积雪和五颜六色的灯光交织在一起，将这个美丽的小镇打扮得像一个童话世界。  
一辆披挂华丽的马车咯答咯答地驶过平整的街面，车篷上挂满了彩灯，车厢上坐着几个孩子，兴高采烈地洒下一路欢声笑语，直到那马车拐过街角消失不见，寒冷的空气里还充满着欢乐的余波。卡麦今晚坐不成马车了，不知那最大的惊喜最终能否如期降临。

帕薇先带卡麦去镇中心一家有着漂亮中庭的餐厅吃晚餐。卡麦胃口很好，把端上来的鲜鱼汤、土豆泥和小甜饼吃得干干净净。在果汁环节，侍者送上了一个抹有精致的双色奶油的小蛋糕，卡麦很喜欢，但已经吃不下了，帕薇只好代劳，吃下了四分之三。这顿晚餐帕薇吃得三心二意，她一直在留意信息，但手机一直很安静。

天已经完全暗下来了，置身于灯火璀璨的小镇中心，是看不到什么星星的，帕薇将双手放到嘴边呵暖，又将卡麦的绒线帽往下压了一点，然后打开车门，将他安置在驾驶座后舒适的儿童座椅上。

“出发，”卡麦装出成熟的口吻，“目的地，埃尔伯特山。”

帕薇知道他是为了不让她失望才表现得像一个即将出征的勇士，于是饱含歉意地吻了吻他光洁的额头。“出发，我的小勇士。”她启动引擎，窗外灿烂的街景开始缓缓流动起来。

沿着布雷肯里奇的主干道向南行驶约十公里就出了小镇，再走五公里转西向再转南向，就上了24号县道。小镇的喧嚣渐渐远去，周围明显暗了下来，在24号县道上向南行驶三十分钟后，就只能看见车前的两道灯光以及被灯光照亮的粗糙路面了。

“卡麦，你能看到星星吗？”帕薇问。

“我们到埃尔伯特山了吗妈妈？”

“还没有，我只是让你看一下窗外。”

“没有呢，到处都是黑漆漆的，我想睡觉了。”

“好的宝贝，到埃尔伯特山我再叫醒你，好吗？”

“好的妈妈。”

帕薇缓缓呼出一口气，将车速放慢了一点，在收到航班取消的消息之前，她的希望是不会自行破灭的，她情愿将现在这种情况视作黎明前的黑暗，黑暗总会过去，黎明终将到来——虽然夸张了些，但她的意志就是这样，初初完全感觉不到它的存在，但它会突然在某个时刻以惊人的速度成长起来，然后越变越强，最终强到无法抗拒，几近信仰。

——或者也可以说是某种预感。

这时，放在副驾驶座上的手机闪了一下，帕薇马上将车停靠在路边，深吸了一口气后，她翻开了手机盖。

是一条新信息：

“我已登机，半小时后到湖县机场，先替我向卡麦问好。”

如释重负地，帕薇合上了手机盖，然后看了看表，时针已经指向八点半。她握着手机，手搭在方向盘上轻轻敲打着，双眼也不再一味地盯着前方。最后，她干脆放松地将整个上身的重量落在座椅靠背上，慢慢地活动着自己的肩颈，好像这样可以让自己的心情稍微平复下来。

仿佛是境随心转，她突然看到，就在她正前方的天幕上，有一片薄纱似的亮光自中天垂悬而下，向着远方看不见的地平线延伸而去，虽然它隔着一层车窗，但还是可以看得很清楚。那是银河，她仔细辨认着，银河的周围，蓝色的银色的星团和星星组成了著名的“冬季六边形”，而在那壮美的六边形之下，有一条蜿蜒的线条宛如仙女的丝带，在靠近地面的地方将天幕一分为二，上是繁星，下为山谷。

此时此刻，她好像听到，眼前这名为埃尔伯特的迷人山谷，正静默地回荡着她感激的心声。

不知沐浴着星光的“地母盖亚”能否接收得到，不知在“兰花”欢快畅饮的肯特和比恩能否听得到，她感激他们，在这个寒冷的冬季，帮助她、引导她，让她遇见如此美妙的时刻。

“卡麦，”她朝着车后座柔声呼唤，“……卡麦？”

车后座非常安静，卡麦睡着了。

“好吧……”她深吸了一口气，重新将车开上了主干道。目的地现在非常明确了，路牌显示，她和卡麦离湖县机场只剩十公里。

二十分钟后，帕薇抱着熟睡的卡麦踏进了湖县机场空旷的到达大厅。  
湖县机场是个吞吐量很小的小机场，过了晚上六点就几乎没什么飞机起降了。这时的到达大厅已有一半的区域熄了灯，电子公告板上仅余下寥寥几条航班信息闪烁着等待变更，就像黑夜中的三两盏灯火。

帕薇看到，那个她一直期盼着的航班已经着陆。

她挑了个离旅客出口最近的地方坐下，卡麦就睡在她的怀里，头和背都妥帖地枕着她的臂弯。睡梦中的卡麦，稚嫩的脸上有浅浅的笑，也许，此刻他正做着的梦已经预先向他展示了接下来要发生的事。

“卡麦……卡麦……”帕薇轻轻晃动着自己的胳膊，试着以最温柔的方式唤醒臂弯中的小天使。

栗色的睫毛轻轻颤动，有如蝶翼。在轻柔的呼唤下，卡麦睁开了双眼，但很快又眯成了一条缝，到达大厅里灯火寂寥，但对睡眼惺忪的他来说还是强烈了些。不过，他还是很乖地坐了起来，使劲揉着眼睛，很努力地和睡意对抗着。

这时，旅客出口出现了一个熟悉的身影，他样子有点怪，头发乱乱的，右边的几撮竖了起来，他穿得也有点怪，西装外面还罩着一件皮夹克。他提着一个看上去很重的旅行箱，走得很急，几乎是小跑着出来。

“卡麦！”他一边伏低身体，一边大大地张开双臂，低沉沙哑的声音在空旷的大厅里回荡。

话音刚落，帕薇就感到怀里那个小小的躯体一个激灵，随即箭一般冲了出去。

“爸爸！”卡麦扑进了男人的怀里。

彼此都不曾料到对方会突然出现在自己眼前，一大一小两个人儿紧紧抱在了一起，卡麦小小的躯体整个陷进了男人的怀抱里几乎看不见，只余下那个栗色头发的小脑袋微微起伏着。

“天呐，天呐……我的小宝贝……”男人口中不断喃喃，他的双臂久久都未松开，几乎要将卡麦揉进自己的身体里。

漫长的一天，好像就为等待这一刻。帕薇静静地站在一旁看着这一幕，恍惚间有置身事外的感觉。是他和她的共同努力促成了这次难得的重逢，但这次重逢的主角却不是她。他和她之间，如果不是有卡麦这条纽带维系着，就早已形同陌路。可是，她又确确实实地感受到这条纽带的强大和不可或缺，是它，让他和她彼此间一直神奇地保持着一种稳定的默契和相互信任，让她常常在不知不觉间就淡忘了他在婚姻的最后三个月里曾带给她的惊惧和疑惑，仿佛那只是一场梦——

从某个角度来说，那确确实实已成了一场梦。因咬合失败而血肉模糊的生活被重新剥离、重组、恢复原状，他们好像回到了比婚姻开始更早的从前，一切都很单纯，唯一的共同的目标就是相聚，只不过现在相聚的场景从两人世界变成了三人世界：他在孩子身上寻找血缘的痕迹，又在与她的相处中探究责任的形式，而她，则在这许多个稍纵即逝的过程中重拾爱的印记。

“帕薇……”他单手抱起卡麦走向她，张开了另一只手臂。

她张开双臂走上前，踮起脚尖，努力地将卡麦和他都拥入怀中。这世界上和她最亲的两个男人加起来体积实在太大了，比“大盘子”、比埃尔伯特山都要大，那里面藏有她生命的整个宇宙。

“妈妈，”这时，被爸爸抱在怀里的卡麦说话了，“我刚刚梦见那只星鸦了。”

“嗯？梦见它怎么了？”帕薇抬起头，看着那突然变得神采奕奕的棕色双眸。

“我梦见它的翅膀好了，飞到了天台，”卡麦发自内心的笑容灿烂得几乎要照亮整个大厅，“然后找到了它之前藏起来的那颗松果！”

“是吗？”帕薇的心微微一动，“宝贝，也许你梦见的就是明天发生的事呢。”

“你们……你们在说什么？”

帕薇只将头轻轻靠在他的肩膀上，笑而不语。


End file.
